You're how tall?
by Denyce
Summary: Rodney’s curious & in Carson’s opinion asks an inappropriate question to the wrong person, something Carson can fix…


1/1

First snapping fingers then waving, and finally pointing his finger in Carson's direction, Rodney rambled on, "You're his doctor. Did the whole exam thing, right?" Sidling up closer to Carson, he continued, "So is he…well, you know…" Rodney lowered his voice, eyes glancing downward, "…_proportionate_ all over?"

Obviously shocked that Rodney would actually ask such a thing, Carson shook his head and turned away; "I'm not having this conversation with you."

"What? Oh come on, is he…" Rodney cleared his throat, and with a wicked smile, he continued, "_Tall..._ Really tall?"

Carson glared, wondering 'why the sudden inappropriateness concerning Ronon?' before answering with a noncommittal reply. "Ah…"

"What? I'm just curious?"

Seemingly appalled, Carson brushed past him.

Unfazed, Rodney kept on his heels reciting the merits of curiosity, his mouth running almost as quickly as his steps. Paying more attention to keeping up with Carson rather than actually watching where they were going, he bumped into Carson when he stopped. Rodney glanced over Carson's shoulder when he heard a door open in front of them only to find Ronon looming in the entrance to his quarters.

"Oh good, you're in. I believe Rodney wants to talk to you," Carson said with a smirk.

Ronon nodded towards Rodney and stood leaning in the doorway, arms crossed at his chest, waiting to see what the scientist wanted.

Noticing Ronon's stoic expression, Rodney exclaimed, "What?" then turned to stare daggers at his now _former_ friend who was grinning maniacally, practically bouncing with anticipation as the situation unfolded before him.

Eyes narrowing, Rodney made a mental note to demonstrate the meaning of the words _anger_, _infuriation_, and _betrayal _to Carson another time. Perhaps a week of cold showers was in order, or maybe a sudden loss of power to the doctor's quarters would suffice.

Unable to face the formidable and stunningly handsome man before him, Rodney turned away muttering, "No, it was nothing important…sorry to bother you."

Carson shook his head and chuckled. Using one hand on Rodney's shoulder and one flat against the physicist's back, he turned Rodney around to face Ronon and pushed him toward the warrior saying, "Aye, but it's a reasonable question."

Ronon always found it amusing to see Rodney speechless, just as he was at this moment, opening and closing his mouth, mumbling incoherently. And he had to admit that Rodney's deepening blush had piqued his curiosity.

"Tall," Carson said.

"What?" Rodney squeaked, trying to turn away. But Carson held him in place. _'Traitor,'_ Rodney mentally bit out.

"Something about him being tall, wasn't that it? You wanted to know about his, ahem, _height._"

Carson tried to sound lewd, but burst into a string of giggles as he shoved Rodney forward and directly into Ronon. "Now I'll leave you two alone to investigate." Pearls of laughter followed in his wake as he headed back to the infirmary.

Unaware Carson was going to shove him, Rodney was flung forward into Ronon's chest. Flailing about, unsure how to keep himself upright, Rodney found himself encircled by the larger man's arms which held him up and then tightly _against _the object of his…curiosity. Ronon's strong arms steadied him then slowly let go.

Overwhelmed, Rodney closed his eyes fighting emotional tides of anger, humiliation, and the surge of excitement running through him. _'Of course, Carson will have to suffer,' _he bitterly thought.

Swallowing his anger, brushing his hands over his body, and straightening his shoulders as he did, Rodney glanced up nodding his thanks, but then noticed the lecherous smirk on Ronon's face.

Lips twitching and brows arched, Ronon asked, "Height?"

The rumble of laughter that followed was deafening. Shoulders slumped; Rodney knew that Ronon knew exactly what Carson had been referring to. Rodney stood his ground, despite the unrelenting urge to fidget or acknowledge that his body's reaction—face crimson in embarrassment. '_No, suffering wasn't good enough; Carson might have to die for this_,' he thought.

"Yes, well everyone's had a good laugh…. if you'll excuse me." Ready to make this a distant memory, Rodney turned on his heels.

But suddenly a large hand clamped down on his shoulder, holding him in place. Then he felt a soft puff of air that sent chills down his spine as Ronon growled enthusiastically, whiskers brushing against his ear as Ronon's deep voice rasped out, "I'll share my _height_…if you share yours."

Ronon couldn't possibly mean what Rodney _hoped he meant,_… or said what he thought he had heard. Slowly Rodney turned, only to see that Ronon had stepped back and to the side, silently waiting to see if Rodney would accept his invitation and step through the door. Of everything he thought of Ronon, and he had thought a lot about the man, he didn't think Ronon was capable of cruelty, unless you were a Wraith.

Hesitant, but pleased by the expected turn of events, Rodney nodded and started to step forward. A small lopsided smile greeted Ronon's widening grin.

At Ronon's answering grin, Rodney's step faltered as his mind raced ahead with unwanted thoughts of his inadequacies, he stopped suddenly unsure and stood unmoving.

Recognizing Rodney's insecurity only seconds passed before Ronon reached out, his hand gently cupped and caressed Rodney's face. Firmly but with a gentleness that belied his bulk, Ronon made Rodney look up into his eyes. Tenderly his thumb slid over the scientist's lips, the tip of his thumb gently nudged Rodney's lips open. He wanted to reassure and leave no room for doubt in exactly what his invitation entailed.

Dumbfounded by what he saw in Ronon's eyes: the warm compassion mixed with intense desire, and passion. Rodney started to nod his consent but decided a demonstration was in order. His tongue peeked out and slowly lapped at Ronon's thumb before he encircled it within his mouth, sucking on it obscenely as a show of things to come.

Abruptly, Ronon extracted his thumb with a wet pop, and then swiped it back over Rodney's lips down to his chin.

Dazed, Rodney opened his eyes, unsure what he'd find, but anticipating Ronon's rejection or laughter. Instead he found Ronon looking at him with unreserved desire, his eyes dark and almost feral. Without pause, Ronon firmly ushered him into his quarters.

As the door closed, Rodney barely had time to think, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew at some point, much, much later, he was going to have to _thank_ Carson in a very big way.

FiN


End file.
